I Hate Everything
Alex Bolton (born ), more commonly known as I Hate Everything is known for his rants on social media, movies, games, memes and various other topics. He is best known for his "I Hate ___" series, where he mixes hyperbole and his own opinions to deliver comedic social commentary. He runs a related segment titled "Comment Comeback", where he responds to comments on his more controversial videos. Another series of his is "The Search For The Worst", where he criticises the lowest rated movies on IMDb. JAR Media Alex runs a side channel with his friends James and Ruben, and his brother Jamie. As well as discussing topics and questions asked by fans, he reviews games and movies and has begun hosting podcasts. In December 2015, it came to light that the partner of JAR had been taking 60% revenue from them without their knowledge. They have subsequently abandoned the initial channel and created a new one with the same name. It currently has over 100,000 views and 50,000 subscribers. Personal life He was born in New Zealand in 1994, but raised in England. He has a younger brother, Jamie. Alex prefers to remain anonymous online as he finds his personal life being known to the whole world to be unhealthy. All that is known about his medical history is that he developed a strong form of anxiety from online stalking by fans, and is allergic to dust. Appearance IHE includes a picture of a person who was theorized to be himself in his I Hate Facebook video. During a live stream on Kamcord on June 5, 2016, IHE confirmed it to be himself. Cool Cat Saves the Kids Controversy On November 6, 2015, Alex uploaded a review of the movie Cool Cat Saves the Kids for his series, "The Search For The Worst". On November 9, the video was taken down and Alex's channel given a strike for copyright infringement by the movie's creator Derek Savage, despite the videos falling under fair use law. Alex released several videos detailing the events of the incident, including emails between Alex and Derek and tweets from Derek Savage's "Cool Cat" account, shown in Alex's video "With Apologies To Derek Savage". Alex moved forward with a counter-claim with the the support of YouTubers Bobsheaux and YourMovieSucks and his network, Creative Nation. On November 27, Alex's Cool Cat videos were once again listed on his channel and, the following day, Alex uploaded a video in which he stated that the copyright strike was removed. Alex also went into detail about an email sent to him from a law firm on November 13 regarding copyright material in his "Attack of the Jurassic Shark" videos. However, several obvious clues pointed put by YMS gave Alex reason to believe that the law firm and email was fabricated by Derek Savage, and the real creators of "Attack of the Jurassic Shark" have not made any attempt to issue copyright strikes against Alex. Channel Suspension On Tuesday 19 January 2016, I Hate Everything's channel was suspended for unknown reasons. His channel was recovered the day after thanks to his fan base and other YouTubers such as GradeAUnderA, Boogie2988, iDubbbzTV H3H3 Productions, LeafyIsHere and JonTron. Due to YouTube's "poor" handling of the suspension and the community's overall frustration with YouTube's guidelines led Alex to become a voice for those who experienced similar situations. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers